unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravitas
Gravitas (sin. Gravita; collec. Gravitae) is what you call the citizens of The Kingdom of Gravitas. They are known to have the power to control force, gravity, and the tectonic plates. The Gravitas are also used to great heat because imagine if you live in Earth's magnetic core for more than a thousand years! In The Saga, the Gravitas are the ones responsible for earthquakes in the upper surface, which is Earth. Etymology The word gravitas came from the Latin word which means "heaviness"Gravitas, Wikipedia. The root word "gravis" should be the name of their kingdom but it was later named Gravita, which also means the same word as gravitas, it is in Italian.Gravitas, Wiktionary. History : 'NOTE! '''This is just fiction, the Gravitas never existed! The Uprising The Gravitas Uprising began in 50 BC and they were just normal people when that happen. The Gravitas appeared in Earth as normal people who uses wizardry to make things levitate in air. They still didn't know that they can make earthquakes. They are believed that they came from the center of Earth. The Dark Ages During the Dark Ages, the Gravitas were known as alchemists, sorcerers, wizards, and battlefield managers. During battles, the enemies retreats quickly once they knew that these people were also in battle. The Kingdom of Gravita is not yet built during the dark ages, every Gravitas are scattered around the globe. They are the best warriors in the battlefield and the faction they joined are really happy to see someone powerful like them, not until they planned a rebellion. The Gravitas decided to send messages to other countries to find out if there is someone like them in the world. They all went to Babylon (Babylon is a real place). They all made a treaty and a decision to leave their factions and join together as one. Unfortunately, the Dark Crusaders of The Devil found out about the gathering and went there to see what's happening. They reported it to The Master and they led him to the place where they gather. The Master went to the highest peak of the city and the people saw Him. He said that if they will join his great country, they would be given great power and riches. At first, the people didn't believe Him but as they look at Him carefully, they were "forced" to join. The Master gave them the supreme power to control force and gravity. They all became the Gravitas which we know today. During Edo Period in Japan When the wars in Japan started, the Gravitas started to scatter around the world. Some went to Japan just to see the place but they were assigned by the government to help in the war, since they discovered they have the power to control force. The Kingdom of Gravita was being built that time and some Gravitas help in the construction while some wander the Earth. In Japan, the Gravitas got their traditional warrior suits. They were originally for assassinations but the emperor found out about their powers, that's why they're used against the other clans and countries. The Gravitas also learned how to use daggers and swords. They didn't know Japan was under the power of Lucifer while the Gravitas help them fight out for the country's peacefulness. Lucifer was planning a siege attack to Japan using another rebellion from the Gravitas. Taisho and Showa periods Lucifer attacked Japan by using the World War I at Taisho period and World War II at Showa period. Lucifer brought Japan down during these times. The Gravitas left Japan once Taisho period began. They all left to The Kingdom of Gravita, which is now fully constructed during the end of Meiji period. The atomic bombings in Japan during the Showa period is another attack by Satan. Back to Magnetic Core The Gravitas came back to Earth's magnetic core when World War II ended. They have lived and reproduced there until they were ready someday... for being a member of Waves of Dark Forces. The Christian Invasion The Kingdom of Gravita, known to be Satanists, are also not safe from the attacks of the early modern Christians, the Gravitas just used their powers against these people and unfortunately, they fell under the hands of them, removing the religion of Satanism in the Kingdom and replacing it with Christianity. When Lucifer arrived at the place, he discovered that the Kingdom became a Christian colony. Because of anger, Lucifer destroyed the House of Worship of the Gravitas ''(see Kingdom of Gravitas). The Christians and Lucifer made a war inside the kingdom, unfortunately, the Christians lost and Lucifer took over the control again. Culture Language The common languages to Gravitas, for wandering around Earth, are English, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, and Middle East languages. Even though they also know how to speak Mandarin, they are more fluent in using Japanese and they use it commonly than Mandarin. The writing system of the Gravitas is left unknown, but they use the English alphabet and the Greek alphabet in their writing systems. A special Gravitae also has the power to understand ancient languages. Fashion Being able to live in the Earth's magnetic core, Gravitas' clothes are usually loose and are made of thin fabric. The priests and monks, who help in rituals, wear dark robes with a hood. The warriors wear light garments, for they are known to have great agility. Fashion in their kingdom are all desert-themed and mostly brown in color. Common citizens use simple garments for everyday living. When Christians and anti-Satanists invaded The Kingdom of Gravita, they shared the Gravitas the fashion of Christians, the priests and monks changed their dark robes into priest robes. Warriors wore golden armors as a symbol of a crusader. When Lucifer took over again, the clothing changed back to what they are. Religion Since The Kingdom of Gravita was built, the official religion of Gravitas is Satanism. But when the Christians invaded their kingdom, it was changed to Christianity. They've worshiped Satan because they believed that if Satan got a lot of praises, he would give his worshipers the power and wealth that they wish for. Arts The arts of Gravitas include their fashion and language. They have no much art that contributed to the world heritage. The architecture of Gravitas is derived from early Dark Ages and some are influenced during the uprising in Japan and medieval countries. The Christians also influenced them in architecture, the Gravitas learned how to carve in columns, pillars, walls, temple roof, etc. The Kingdom of Gravita is pointed upwards because they believe that this inclination will help them reach the surface. The Gravitas also learned the English alphabet and Greek alphabet when Christians invaded them. Since they traveled to Japan, they were also influenced with some Japanese arts, including oil painting and making dolls, but their most famous doll was from South America, which are the voodoo dolls. Their voodoo dolls is used to keep the tectonic plates calm and gentle, if a voodoo doll is destroyed through a ritual in the Pylon of Gravitas, it would release it's full energy and may cause some tectonic plates move, which causes a strong earthquake. Also in the inclination of the kingdom, that kind of inclination also helps them withstand strong earthquake, using the Pylon of Gravitas as the tallest tower in the kingdom, it overrules every inclined towers in the towers, and passes its powers to them and avoid too strong shaking and vibration. References See Also *The Kingdom of Gravitas *Albion Gaea *Waves of Dark Forces *Lucifer *Satan *The Saga Category:The Saga